Dark Illusions
by Emerald-Tenshi
Summary: Syaoran goes away(like in every other fic), and Sakura's really sad. Then a letter comes..and she has to wait several more years. But when they meet again..they each have a surprise. RR


Dark Illusions  
  
Chapter 1:  
  
Too Late  
  
12-year old Sakura's eyes filled with sad tears as she read the letter. Syaoran was leaving for Hong Kong. For 2 years. What was 2 years seemed like eternity to her.  
  
"Why?" she whispered. "Why?"  
  
Her hands shook as she read more.  
  
Dear Sakura, Tomoyo, and Eriol, I am really sorry, but I must leave for Hong Kong. Family matters. I will be back, do not worry. In 2 years, when you are 14, you will see me again. I hope you will never forget me. I will never forget all of you, as you are all my friends. I will try to come home faster, and hopefully I will not have to stay longer, because, as I already have been informed, I must do many things. Please do not be mad at me because I have not told you, and I will probably be on the plane the moment your are reading this. Good bye, Sakura, Tomoyo, and Eriol. We will meet again. I promise. Best, Syaoran  
  
Tears fell from her face and landed on the letter. She dropped the letter, and immediately ran out the door.  
  
"I won't leave you without saying good-bye," she thought desperately as she ran for the airport.  
  
She ran and ran and was almost there. She stopped suddenly, shocked at what she saw. A plane was just passing by, with the words, Li-Clan on it.  
  
Sakura dropped to her knees. She was too late. Too late to say good-bye. Too late to say how much she cared for him.  
  
\\..2 years later..//  
  
"Kaijuu!! Wake up!!" Touya, Sakura's older brother said.  
  
"Go away!! And stop calling me kaijuu!" Sakura shouted back.  
  
She heard her brother's sigh and his footsteps going away. She sighed. She had never been the same since Syaoran left for Hong Kong. A long two years had passed, and she never even saw a glimpse of Syaoran's face. Her fake smiles and happy expressions covered how she really felt. She never truly did forget about him, as she wanted so she could lead to a normal life. But Syaoran was her friend, one she cared for.  
  
Sakura grumbled as she woke up. Then her eyes darted to the calendar. It was May 17, exactly two years since Syaoran was gone. Her heart seemed to stop. Two years? That meant..Syaoran would be back. Her heart leapt with happiness. She couldn't believe it!  
  
Sakura quickly changed and brushed her teeth. Then she went down the stairs, two by two.  
  
"Ohayo otou-san! Ohayo Touya!" she greeted cheerfully(a/n: I'm not really good at the Japanese thingy sorry)  
  
Fujitaka Kinomoto looked up in surprise. So did Touya. For 2 years, Sakura had never greeted them so cheerfully and joyfully. Nevertheless, her dad greeted her warmly. Touya, on the other hand, was the same as ever.  
  
"Morning Kaijuu," he said. Then he continued eating his cereal.  
  
"FOR THE 5,269TH TIME, I AM NOT A KAIJUU!!!" Sakura shouted, stomping on his foot EXTREMELY hard.  
  
Touya's face had become red with pain. He began choking. Then he stopped, shrugged at Sakura, and started eating again.  
  
"Nutcase," Sakura muttered under her breath, but she couldn't help but grin. Touya had always been like that.  
  
Sakura ate quickly and just finished when the doorbell rang.  
  
"Tomoyo!" she said happily and rushed to the door and opened it.  
  
There stood Tomoyo, Sakura's best friend. Her friend's beautiful raven hair shone in the sunlight.  
  
"Ohayo!" Tomoyo said, and smiled. She had also remembered what day it was. "Come on, Sakura!"  
  
Sakura smiled.  
  
"Coming!" she said as she grabbed her back-pack and went out the door, after saying bye to her otou-san and brother.  
  
Just then, a black limo pulled in front of Sakura's house. Who could this be? It couldn't be Syaoran, he said he'd call them first. The limo door opened and..  
  
CLIFFHANGER!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
muahahahah!!!! you didn't like that very much eh? it was a cliffy!!! you're going to have to wait..but if you want the next one to be longer, r+r!!!!!!! more reviews, the longer the next chapter will be. 'til next time! da da da dum... 


End file.
